popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Masquerade
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL song, '''masquerade'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ song, see マスカレード・ア・ゴーゴー.'' Lyrics Nihongo 星降る空眺め　叶わぬまま散った願いを　胸の奥　繰り返した 自分も何もかも捨ててしまった事　ただ虚しく思えた あの頃　君に逢う為に　素顔を裏に秘め隠して 求められる姿だけを　笑って演じていたよ 声も届かない　孤独な空　舞い続けた ほんの僅かでもいい　傍に居て欲しかった――― ・・・・月日は流れ　幸せの欠片さえ　もう　今は見えない 傷を塞ぐ様に　きらびやかなドレス纏い 踊る私の何処が満たされて見えたのか　ねえ、教えてよ 残酷な未来でも　戻れない恋だった 幸せの欠片さえ　もう　今は見えない Romaji hoshi furu sora nagame kanawa nu mama chitta negai wo mune no oku kurikaeshita jibun mo nanimokamo sutete shimatta koto tada munashiku omoeta ano koro kun ni au tame ni sugao wo ura ni hime kakushite motomerareru shi dake wo waratte enjiteita yo koe mo todokanai kodoku na sora mai tsuduketa honno wazuka demo ii sobani ite hoshikatta---- ....tsukihi wa nagare shiawase no kakera sae mou ima wa mienai kizu wo fusagu you ni kirabiyaka na Dress matoi odoru watashi no doko ga mitasarete mieta no ka nee, oshiete yo zankoku na mirai demo modorenai koi datta shiawase no kakera sae mou ima wa mienai English Translation My heart wishes that you've have died, not while watching a star falls in sky views I just think in vain that I also had left everything In those days, I was hiding behind my real face to meet you I was playing with the only figure which is obtained with a smile The voice does not reach the lonely sky as I continued to dance I wanted to stay near even to only a few The month is a flow. I can't see even another piece of the happiness As to cover the wound, my worn dress is glittering It could be seen where my dancing are met right?, and tell me But the future was a cruel love to go back I can't see even another piece of the happiness Long Version 星降る空眺め 葉わぬまま散った願いを 胸の奧　繰り返した 自分を何もかも捨ててしまった事 ただ虛しく思えた あの頃　君に逢う為に 素顔を裡に秘め隠して 求められる姿だけを 笑って演じていたよ 聲も屆かない 孤獨な夢　舞い続けた ほんの僅かでもいい 傍にいて欲しかった－－－－ ‥‥月日は流れ　幸せの欠片さえ もう　今は見えない 今宵　また何處かで奏でられる旋律 宴に集う君と淑女達 情熱に任せて　グラス片手に転がし 踴り明かす夜 あの日　酔い痴れた台詞を 今は誰かに囁くでしょう 鏡に映した自分が 滑稽で　涙溢れた 聲も屆かない　迷宮だと 解っていた ほんの僅かでもいい 君に愛されたくて－－－－ ‥‥月日は流れ　幸せの欠片さえ もう　今は見えない 未だに消えない‥‥ 偽りだと解ってても　軀體中 君の痕　焦げ付いて 離れない‥‥！ 傷を塞ぐ様に きらびやかなドレス纏い 踴る私の何處が満たされて見えたのか ねえ、教えてよ 殘酷な未來でも 戻れない戀だった 幸せの欠片さえ もう　今は見えない 幸せの欠片さえ もう　今は見えない Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of masquerade can be found on TЁЯRA's second album, ЁVOLUTIФN. Trivia *Sound data for masquerade can be found in beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro. **It is currently the only song with sound data found in tricoro that hasn't appeared yet in beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA. Due to NAOKI and jun's leaving KONAMI, it will probably never be ported over. *pop'n music staff member tama mistakenly thought masquerade was a Level 43 song (on the old scale) when he first heard it. *On the American iTunes page for ЁVOLUTIФN, masquerade's title and artist were changed to Masquerade and This Night (TЁЯra Version), respectively. Music Comment Exotic hyper sound! Even you hide your true face in your face, you were painful besides... Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Carnival Songs Category:Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL Category:Carnival AC Songs Category:AC Songs Category:TЁЯRA Songs Category:Naoki Maeda Songs Category:Jun Songs Category:Junko Karashima Songs